


That Force Unseen

by lokiperfect



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Monster Armitage Hux, but what we have is, not a complete monster kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiperfect/pseuds/lokiperfect
Summary: Kylo Ren arrives on the Finalizer wishing to indimitade everyone, but there is one that won't be intimidated.Previously titled 'take a walk on the finalizer'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written during nanowrimo, not beta-ed so sorry about everything
> 
>  
> 
> \--  
> my kylux blog @ huxxkylo

The day his training with supreme leader Snoke ended and his new post at the Finalzer began, Kylo was absolutely sure he was the scariest thing there was. Unless you count Snoke himself. But as his master was staying on his own planet, at his citadel - and wasn’t following Kylo to the Finalzer, he could live out this fancy of his. 

Arriving on the Finalzer Kylo saw the innate order and wanted to shake things up. He gave himself a week to learn the ins and outs of the ship, finding the loners and the weak spots. How patrolls and surveilance and access worked here. 

Meeting General Hux was forgettable, and something Kylo later regretted a lot, as his first impression of the man was too mediocre, and boring. It should have been far more memorable, considering how things turned out further ahead. 

It was on his third week, taking a stroll - along a quiet corridor on the lower deck that he first glimpsed it. The anomaly, the bigger monster, the thing he had to be vary of. Stormtroopers talked among themselves of a thing, a beast in the lower levels. How if you failed a task given to you in a timely fashion you would never be heard from about. About how reconditioning was actually a name for ‘never to be seen again’. 

A blood trail on the floor and bits of bones and visera on the floor was all that was left of the unfortunate someone who was no longer able to do his duties on the finalzer due to being ripped apart. Kylo tried to ignore the teeth marks on some of the bone fragments, but couldn’t. Something definitely was on the Finalzer, ghosting its halls and eating all of those who were naughty. 

It wasn't until another three days later that he came upon another blood trail. This time it lead to something – a dark shadow, whisper of talons or very sharp nails on the floor. There was definitely an infestation of something in the ship.

Kylo was determined to find the thing and obliterate it. There was no way that he would or should be upstaged by another monster. Sure he wasn’t about to eat any officers or stromtroopers, but the should at least become accuanted with hist lightsaber. And run whenever they heard it activated. It wouldn’t do to be second best here. 

But before he could follow the blood trail to its inevitable end, General Hux walked into the hallway, scowling at the blood on the floor. It was tacky, slipper and slowly coagulating, turning into a gelatinous mess. He tried stepping over it, but saw Kylo and startled himself, almost slipping into it.

“Ren.”

Too bad Hux didn’t ask it Kylo was responsible for this mess. And strange as well, but it this was happening already before he arrived, then Hux probably was just irritated that he haddn't yet caught the monster responsible.

That was one reason he might have silently cheered for the thing. Anything bringing strife to the uptight, boring General was a thing that needed to stay on the Finalzer. He was just about to make sure that it was him causing the greatest effect on Hux instead of the monster.

“General.”

Was there really anything to say? Probably, but there was no inclination for small talk. And just coming out and asking, ‘so what’s with the blood trail? Someone got eaten?’ That might end up with him caught up in an investigation of the monster in question. 

He almost forgot about his run in with Hux by the time the next evening arrived. He was once again patrolling the lower deck, when he heard a noise that sounded way too suspiciously like bone breaking, or someone ripping flesh from bone. Chilling and disturbing, but he praided him to be the one that needed to be the worst monster. 

So a sound that deep down made him shiver and tremble was something that wasn’t about to be mentioned aloud to anyone ever. Let others fear things, he was above that.

He came up to the blood trail, someone dragged away from an impact zone, where an officer’s had was droped on the floor. Before the turn in the hallway a scrap of shirt was in a pool of blood, along with piece of skin and deeper tissues. 

Teethmarks in them. 

The blood was fresh and hadn’t started to coagulate, so there was a chance he could still catch up to the monster. Maybe introduce himself. Maybe slaughter it. 

He decided not to entertain the idea of the monster slaughtering him. Kylo wasn’t about to fear something that snacked on the ships reject officers and stormtroopers. Nope.

He called to mind his first meeting with Hux as soon as he turned the hallway and saw what was ahead. 

Hux. 

But changed, the ginger hair all over the place, blood on his face, hands elongated with claws that were gripping the unfortunate officer. Who was miraculously still alive, but not really doing anything to stop Hux from eating him. 

Kylo tried not to think of leeches and other things that injected their prey with something to calm them down. So they wouldn’t notice being devoured. 

Unsettling. 

Hux’s greatcoat was absent, the man was wearing nothing on his feet, but which had were still human looking his boots still, as well as pants and a shirt, but those looked like workout clothes instead of his full uniform, that Kylo saw him wearing earlier that week in a hallway not that far from here.

The earlier encounter repeated itself through his mind. 

Kylo stopped in his tracks, now just looking ahead, wanting to see what Hux would do. If he was brazen enough to-

The body was tore into, Hux never lowering his eyes from Kylo. Daring him to do anything about it. When Kylo tried reaching out with the Force, he was met with a wall. And not just a wall – one with spikes and barbs in it, making him retreat quickly with a bit of whimper. 

A feral smile showed up on Hux’s face, having felt that. Kylo realized that he was fucked. Very much so – if Hux had this under his sleeve (quite literally even) and an ability in the Force, then there wasn’t much Kylo could do to be the biggest monster. 

He wondered if Snoke knew about this, if-

“He doesn’t.” Kylo jerked his head, having drifted of, sharply looking back up at Hux, who had let the body, now dead, but still slightly bleeding, slump on the floor. “Nor he will find out.”

Kylo could only nod in agreement – Hux had stepped closer to him, bringing a stench of death and blood closer to him. Kylo realized that his priorities had shifted, without his active participation. His feelings for Hux now were no longer contempt, but desire. Hot, wanton desire for everything and anything Hux would deign to give him. 

He set on one knee, then both, looking up at Hux, who had reached him. Hux extended a hand, taking a hold of his cheek, cupping his face. Pulling him up, making Kylo shiver and bruise his knees trying to follow Hux’s hand. Yes.

He would follow this monster into every situation, even forfeiting his life, if only Hux would take care of him. Use him as he sees fit. There was no way for Kylo for ever reaching this kind of power for himself. But he might live in its shade.


End file.
